


Fifty Days

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, And warnings, Best Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rape, Rape Mentions, Sexual Abuse, Smut, a little sfw?, and doesnt recognize his feelings, angsty, at first its only describing haru and makoto but the others will be added later, attempted suicide, but the later chapters are going to be nsfw, cute fluffy makoharu, did i mention it was angsty, fifty days is about 2 months, haru really doesnt know what love is, haru's parents are split up, i shall update the tags as i go, i suck at math, i will eventually change the rating, it will be fluffy eventually, its really angsty, just a heads up, just a heads up im sorry, just an fyi the rape warning isnt because the one-sided rinharu, like around chapter 5 or 6, little haru and makoto, makoharu - Freeform, makoto falls in love first, maybe less??, mentions of sexual abuse, my makobaby im sorry, one-sided rinharu, really angsty, rin doesn't go to astrailia but still transfers away from iwatobi, short chapters at the beginning, side regisa, slight mentions of high speed!, the whole story is switched around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 6 months Haruka Nanase leaves with his dad for fifty days, without notice, and its a little rough for Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haruka sat up from his bed as he groggily rubbed his eyes, looking towards the door. His mom was standing there with her arms crossed. Haruka gave a confused look and kicked his sheets off. 

“Your father is waiting. Get dressed.” She said with a smile. 

Why is he waiting for me? The 13 year old boy looked at his mom in confusion, but simply obeyed. 

It had been exactly a year since his mom and dad split up. Haruka of course wasn’t happy about it, but it was way better than listening to them argue all the time. Makoto always pitied him about that, he didn’t know why. 

Haruka pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the hallway. He saw his father in the corner of his eye, standing by the door. But he simply kept making his way to the bathroom. The raven haired boy looked in the mirror, staring at his expressionless face. That face the young boy always made, an odd poker face that worked on everyone except his best friend. He always could read him like a magazine, but Haruka was more than used to it. It was normal.

The ravenette was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a slight bang on the bathroom door and heard his mom speaking from the other side.  
“Haruka, I think it’s best if you don’t take a bath today. Just get dressed please.” 

 

++++

 

Makoto glanced at his nightstand and got up from bed, taking a couple steps towards it. His steps were a bit off; Makoto didn’t feel good today. The brunette had a headache all morning and didn’t choose to get out of bed until now. It wasn’t really unusual though, he always wakes up late. That’s partially the reason him and Haruka get to school late, that and Makoto usually has to pry his best friend out of the bathtub. He reached for his phone and tuned it on, he noticed his hands were bit shaky. 

 

14:23 his phone read.

 

He felt like he needed to text Haruka. Something wasn’t right. Makoto quickly rushed through his phone, looking for Haruka’s contact. He opened a new message and started to type–

 

[14:25]  
Hey Haru, sorry I didn’t go to school today. I was sick!  I just want to know if you made it to school okay. 

 

Makoto tightly held his phone in his hand waiting for a response. He knew he wouldn’t respond right away, it was Haru, after all. Of course he wasn’t going to-

Makoto’s phone vibrated in his hand and he almost dropped it. He fiddled with the buttons until he opened the message. 

“Haru!” The brunette’s eyes lit up as he opened it, but quickly turned dull as he read.

 

[14:27]

makoto, i didn’t go to school. im with my dad in tokyo.

 

Tokyo? Why would he go to Tokyo? 

Haru didn’t say anything about it yesterday, why did he decide to go now? Makoto’s mind was filling up with questions but a smile and a slight chuckle came from his lips and he simply messaged him back.

 

[14:27] 

Okay, have fun! :)

 

The brunette laid back down and squeezed his phone in his hand. Staring at the message he recently received. The same message looping through his head,

Tokyo…..

“Haru…”


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka laid in bed staring at the ceiling, running his fingers into his black locks. It was really hot in his room for some reason, but somehow he was cold. Could he be getting sick? He had been feeling a bit light headed lately. Maybe it was from the lack of eating, his dad didn’t really feed him anything that he liked, or mackerel. 

Haruka shut his eyes as he heard the door of the bedroom being opened.

“Haruka, get up.” His dad leaded against the door frame. The ravenette covered his eyes with his arm and turned over slightly.

Not now…. He wanted to say, but all that came out was barely audible whines.

His dad groaned and turned around walking to the kitchen. A sigh left Haruka’s lips, he sat up and grabed his phone. Which is something he wouldn’t usually do, but since it was there he picked it up. Suddenly a small vibrate came from it. Haruka opened it.

 

From: Makoto  
[11:39] 

Hey Haru! I just wanted to check up on you. How have you been? 

 

His lips pressed to a crooked smile. How could he not respond to that? Makoto would always make him feel better no matter what. It was a trait of his, Makoto felt… comfortable. 

Before responding he slowly made his way to the bathroom and placed his phone on the edge of the sink. Once again staring at his reflection, he looked different. His eyes looked dull and he had gotten slimmer, instead of his neutral face he always made he was wearing a frown. Even so Haruka brushed it off. The ravenette turned on the sink and washed his face, not noticing that he kept elbowing his phone until-

Plop!

“Ah.” He quickly turned off the water and turned around to grab the towel of the rack.

Shit…. He quickly thought about Makoto, but he figured if he didn’t respond Makoto would brush it off, and care about other things. But then again….. 

Haruka gently rubbed the phone in his towel rapped hands. 

It’s broken…. He tried pressing the on button but no use. It wouldn’t even show a flash of light. Whatever... It’s not like he kept in contact with anyone except Makoto, he would know he broke his phone right? 

+++

 

Makoto squeezed his phone, glancing at it every two seconds. 

Haru….

“Mako-chan, are you okay?” Nagisa’s eyes glistened glancing from Makoto’s phone to Makoto. Nagisa was always one to know what was wrong; nobody could keep a secret from him.

The brunette looked back at Nagisa smiling slightly, just enough to reassure the blonde. “Ah, it’s just Haru, he hasn’t respond to my text.”

“As expected from Nanase, Huh?” Rin butted in with perfect timing and walked up to the two. The red haired boy handed them sodas and smiled. “Where did Nanase go anyway?” 

Makoto looked up and parted his lips as if he were to say something but nothing came out. 

“I-I don’t know….” Makoto responded. It was an honest answer he had no clue where he was because Haru hadn’t responded to him in weeks, but for Makoto it felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a very short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the angsty chapter, my makobaby I'm sorry! Also I feel like Makoto was a bit ooc?? Maybe thats just me... But this part is from high speed (some of it), I didn't directly look back at the high speed books (this is all from memory). I also wanted it to play along with the story. So if I get something wrong, forgive me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments! I will continue uploading chapters!

Makoto walked along the shore of the beach. All he could here was the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the sound of sand crunching beneath his footsteps.

“Haru…” Makoto could only manage to say his name. 

“Haru-chan.” Again

“Haru-chan.” And again. 

“Haru-chan!” He raised his voice, but only slightly, “I can’t live without you… I’ll die too…! That’s it, I’ll die! I’ll just…. Die…” 

 

+++

 

Haruka ran up to his mother, who had been standing at the door, waiting for him. It had been fifty days since he had last seen her, but finally, he had come back. Haruka’s dad was gone before he could give a final wave of ‘goodbye.’

“Haruka! Ahh, I’m so glad you’re home!” His mom wrapped her arms around him, welcoming him with a hug and a soft smile. Haruka placed his hands ever so gently around his mother’s waist, his fingers clutching the fabric of the apron fastened around it, more than happy to see her. 

The boy dropped his bags, bidding his goodbyes before heading over to Makoto’s house; he felt like it was kind of rude. Leaving as soon as he got home he left, but he had to see Makoto. It felt like forever since he has seen him. Haruka walked up to the Tachibana residence just as Makoto’s mother swung the door open.

“Haruka-chan! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Mrs. Tachibana waved and smiled at him. Her smile was kind of similar to Makoto’s, the same droopy eyes and upturned eyebrows. But for some reason he felt like Makoto’s smile was better, much more welcoming–it was a trait he had unmistakably gained from the woman.

Haruka gave her a slight smile and waved back. “Yeah…” 

“Ahh, have you seen Makoto around? I haven’t seen him since he left for practice.”

The thirteen year olds heart dropped. Haruka was confused. Why wouldn’t Makoto be here? 

That’s why I came here… 

“No...” Haruka glanced to the corner of his eye at the sunset.

Makoto…

Haruka ran along the sidewalk right near the beach. He felt like he had never ran this fast in his life, but he felt scared, was it fear? Makoto wasn’t one to wonder off, but what if he didn’t? What if he got taken? No, no, that would never happen to him.

No. Haru tried to reassure himself. He examined the glistening water crashing against the shore. His eyes shooting from side to side looking for any sign of his best friend. Until he saw someone standing about three feet deep in the water,

“Makoto!” 

He stared at what was standing in the water, squinting slightly so he could see the person better. The ravenette stepped a bit closer, walking towards the shore. His eyes widened as he registered the person standing there

“Makoto…” 

Makoto turned around as the wind picked up around them. The brunettes eye brows where upturned, but not like always. He was frowning, his face had an eerie feeling to it. 

“Haru-chan…” He responded, looking down at the water as a wave crashed against his legs. 

Haruka flinched at the sight of his best friend, how depressed he looked. How sad. But he was confused–wouldn’t Makoto be happy at the sight of his friend he hasn’t seen? No, no, that’s not it.

“I thought Haru-chan was gone… I tried to see if I could be with Haru-chan again.” Makoto frowned, 

Makoto…

Haruka couldn’t have imagined what Makoto felt like, he was so oblivious to the others feelings. He felt like a terrible best friend. He watched in shock as Makoto walked out of the water, towards his friend.

“But... Now Haru-chan is here. I’m glad.” The brunette smiled, tilting his head slightly. His smile was as it usually is, warm, and it made Haruka feel better. But nothing could change what just happened, Haruka made a vow to himself; he would never leave Makoto again.

The younger boy walked up to the ravenette and reached for his hand. Haruka looked down at their hands, clasped together. Then looked back up at Makoto. It wasn’t really unusual for Makoto to do that, he did that all the time, when he was scared, or just needed to hold someone’s hand. But for some reason, this time felt different, he felt more feeling. As much as it was just holding someones hand Haruka felt like it was more.

Makoto was babbling, per usual, telling the boy how much he missed him, but Haruka didn’t hear any of it. He only continued to stare at his hand being held by his friend, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. For a second the ravenette thought Makoto could hear it. But they kept walking and all of a sudden it was quiet, quiet enough that Haruka noticed some tension. He looked up, noticing his best friend’s emerald gaze locked on him in a fond stare. Haruka merely turned away and kept walking as Makoto chuckled, 

“Back to normal, huh, Haru?” Makoto said, keeping his eyes on his best friend. The brunette smiled and turned his attention to where they were walking.

Haruka snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he remembered, he forgot to correct Makoto earlier when he added –chan to his name, three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update once a day. It will be spurred around from every other day (if that makes sense). But I will set a due date for each week or day (depending if I want to upload it or not and if my scanner doesn't take to long).
> 
> Also if you are wondering, the reason Makoto was thinking about suicide is because, he either cant live without Haru or thinks hes dead. It not that important to the story so you choose! Let your imagination decide!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow build tag basically went to shit. I wanted them to be smol forever, but my babies grew up. After this chapter it will be slow, it will probably skip through now and then. But alas, another chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Haru is a bit ooc, that might just be me though.

Haruka leaving again like that started to be a constant thing, every six months he would leave for approximately fifty days (or so), and leave his best friend behind.

Makoto started setting the date his friend would leave on a calendar, and even still Makoto was depressed. But after what happened the first time Makoto knew that offing himself wouldn’t solve anything. So the brunette waited. 

This time felt different.

The day was coming up when Haruka was to leave to Tokyo, but Makoto had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like Haruka shouldn’t go on this trip. It was that same feeling he felt the first time he had left. All morning, the fifteen year old felt like he was going to vomit and his head was pounding. 

Mrs. Tachibana insisted that he didn’t go to school today, but Makoto had too. He had to see Haruka before he left.

Makoto didn’t even eat breakfast, he said his goodbyes and ran out the door, running up to the steps that led to Haruka’s house.

 

+++

 

When Makoto got to school, he realized he felt worse than he did this morning. Every couple of seconds he had to cover his mouth to prevent him from vomiting. Haruka, of course, noticed and couldn’t stop staring at his flushed best friend. 

Haruka put his hand under his chin as he intensely stared, not even paying mind to what was going on around them. The brunette turned and locked his eyes on Haruka. He tilted his head slightly and smiled. Makoto felt like it was obvious that his friend was worried about him, but he felt like only he could get that sort of vibe from him.

The older boy’s cheeks lighted up in a light shade of pink as he turned his head, looking out the window. Haruka wondered why his heart was racing and his cheeks felt slightly warm. He glanced back, seeing that the boy sitting next to him was still looking his way.

“Haru, are you sick?” Makoto whispered, so quiet he was near mouthing it. 

I should be asking you that… The ravenette turned, rolling his eyes slightly. 

Makoto chuckled and smiled at Haruka again. “I’m fine, Haru.” He gently placed his hand on his cheek to prevent the teacher from seeing him.

They could basically read each other’s mind, it’s something they could do ever since they were little. In class when they couldn’t talk, they would always read each other expressions, that’s why it made it so easy to ‘read each other’s mind’. It’s telepathy in a sense; Nagisa had pointed it out before, noticing how Haruka would turn to Makoto to ‘show his emotions’. But no matter how many times his best friend left, they would always share that trait, and kept it.

 

+++

 

Haruka was walking down the stairs with Makoto as he always did. It was right after lunch and the taller male didn’t look too well. The older boy kept glancing back and forth until he finally had enough.

Makoto was rambling on like always, just up until the ravenette interrupted him. 

“Makoto,” Haruka stopped, shooting a worried glance at his friend.

The brunette turned around, noticing that Haruka wasn’t next to him anymore. 

“Hm?”

“Go home if you feel sick.” 

Makoto realized what his best friend was doing, he cared about him. Which was something Haruka rarely showed, but Makoto knew deep down inside of him, he cared, as much as   
Makoto cared for him. Makoto smiled in response, attempting to give Haruka reassurance,

“Okay, Haru.”

 

+++

 

Haruka walked alone on the empty sidewalk, right next to the shore, where he and Makoto had always walked. It was pretty lonesome, he was walking by himself and his shoulder felt awfully cold. 

The ravenette kept his head turned toward the direction of the water, Haruka stopped and reached for his tie, on his school uniform. 

Now that Makoto isn’t around…

He could go swim in the ocean. Haruka quickly brushed off the idea, knowing that Makoto wouldn’t allow it. He dropped his hands back to his side, continuing to walk. He turned his head slightly towards the other direction, trying to take it off his mind. If Makoto was here he would try and stop him, or pull on his arm, telling him not to go, with that same worried expression he almost always. Haruka scoffed at the thought. Thinking about how much the brunette worried about him made him feel warm inside, knowing that someone who should care about other things, would actually care a whole lot about him. Haruka was never usually conscious of that thought, he always thought Makoto was annoying, or a pain. But no matter what, even after so many times the ravenette has called him annoying, Makoto would always chuckle and tell him, “Sorry Haru.” and still acted the same. Haruka never has tried to ‘mold’ Makoto to be someone like him, because he knew that no matter what Haruka, or anyone in general has said about him, Makoto is always Makoto. 

Haruka felt his heart starting to race and his cheeks felt slightly warm, he clenched the top center of his shirt. Thinking about Makoto made him feel different, he has only felt this way in water. Why would he be feeling like this now? Thinking about it like this, Haruka realized that he couldn’t live without his best friend by his side. He started to feel like Makoto did, when they were younger. 

Haruka practically ran back home, he needed to see him. He needed to see Makoto.

 

+++

 

Makoto was lying in bed, attempting to fall asleep, or at least close his eyes. But he couldn’t, all he could do was think about his best friend. 

“Haru…” Makoto mumbled, congestion clear in his voice. Makoto turned over, laying on his back, and covered his face with his arm. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his face in it, clinging to its plush fabric. 

Makoto didn’t get to see Haruka again, it was late, and he would at least thought he would come over to see him. What if he already left? He didn’t even get to say goodbye this time. 

Makoto was trying to calculate how much time it took to walk from school to his best friend’s house. He grabbed his phone off the night stand and turned it on, it was a little later than he expected. What if he left without notice? 

Makoto’s mind trailed off thinking of worst-case scenarios, until his eye-lids felt heavy. The brunette’s eyes started to shut, opening and closing. Eventually, Makoto fell asleep. 

 

What felt like minutes, but was merely hours, was all Makoto stay asleep for. Until he heard the sound of his door opening, and what sounded like footsteps walking towards the bed. The brunette kept his eyes shut, thinking it was just his mom walking in to give him blankets, or bring in some of his clean laundry. Makoto paid close attention to the breaths that person was talking, it was quiet enough he could do so. But, it was all too quiet. It didn’t sound like his mom; maybe it was Ran and Ren, checking up on his big brother, making sure he was okay. Why at this hour, however, he wasn’t sure why.

The brunette was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, as he felt a shift in weight at the foot of his bed, an evident pressure he was too afraid to look at. Someone was sitting at the edge of the bed and they started to creak, 

“Makoto…” 

Makoto recognized the voice immediately, it was his best friend, Haruka. He wanted to open his eyes and see the boy, but felt like now was an inappropriate time, so the brunette turned over, facing the wall.  
“I’m leaving now,” Haruka continued. 

Makoto’s eyes shot open, knowing Haruka couldn’t see them.

“My dad is waiting in the car, so I can’t be long but… I just wanted to say, I- I appreciate you, and love that you’ve stayed by my side and my friend,” 

Makoto could damn near feel the warmth of Haruka’s cheeks, he was blushing, and as Makoto heard those words, he felt his own cheeks turning a rosy color. The brunette’s eyes shifted all around, trying to glace a peek at his friends face, he wanted to see him.

“If we’re being honest, I can’t live without you, my life would be meaningless.” Haruka shuffled around, on the bed. He had to see his best friend’s face one more time before he left. 

Makoto knew Haruka wanted to see his face, but he couldn’t turn around, his whole face was red. 

“I honestly don’t know what this feeling is, but it feels odd, whenever I think about you, my heart starts to race.” The ravenette turned his face, in the direction Makoto was.

Makoto thought his face already reached the maximum redness, but apparently not. Haruka was being too cute, how else was he supposed to react?

The room got quiet, all that was there was the sound of Makoto’s heavy breaths. The bed started to creek as Haruka scooted a bit closer, eyes still locked on Makoto, or at least the back of his head.

Makoto knew it was a risky move, but he turned around, still trying to pretend he had done nothing more than twist in his sleep. Haruka smiled the instant he could see the boy’s face, reaching his fingertips for his hair. Makoto tried not to flinch or move, as the boy ran his fingers through Makoto’s brown locks. 

“Bye, Makoto,” Haruka finally sat up and exited the room. 

Makoto opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door shut. He was so confused at what just happened, he wanted to run after Haruka and give him a hug, but he thought back and thought it wasn’t right. Plus he was leaving. Makoto was really stuck on thinking about his friend, had he just confessed to him? Without knowing it? He also thought about how the ravenette could have gotten in. It had to be around two or two in the morning, but he quickly trailed back to his first thought. Makoto had liked Haruka ever since they were in kindergarten, or ever since the earliest memory he had. He never thought Haruka would like him back. Makoto has always wanted to ask him about it, but he wanted to keep his friendship, so he pushed the thought away. 

When Haruka returned, he knew he needed to ask him about it. 

Wait. The brunette paused, Haruka didn’t necessarily say he liked him. Makoto felt like Haruka was confused about his feelings. But how could that be? Haruka just summed up everything Makoto had come to a conclusion when he figured out that he liked him, so how could he not like him? 

Makoto thought for a moment. He felt like he should back off and not say anything about it, at least until Haruka brought it up.

Makoto sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

3:56, His phone read, damn it was late. 

The brunette threw his phone on the bed and laid back, gently closing his eyes.

Haru…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be long. Also sorry if there are any typos, I don't trust my scanner.


End file.
